


[podfic] The Secret Language of Brothers

by Amuly, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherhood, Family, Gen, Little Brothers, Mischief, Podfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Fili and Kili have always shared a language all their own, starting from when Kili could barely stand on his own two feet and through their adventures together into adulthood."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Secret Language of Brothers

****

  
**Coverartist:[](http://xojemmaxo.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xojemmaxo**](http://xojemmaxo.livejournal.com/)**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-canon, family bonds, brotherhood, mischief

**Length:** 00:31:27  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Hobbit%29%20_The%20Secret%20Language%20of%20Brothers_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)

 


End file.
